worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Troll
Trolls are large, brutish and ravenous creatures that dwell in damp, fetid locales. They are afflicted with a never-ending hunger, causing them to devour whole flocks of livestock. In particular, they have a taste for sheep, but will eat whatever they can catch. Trolls can survive extreme weather conditions and tend to settle as far as possible from settlements. They are nocturnal by necessity, since sunlight will turn them to stone instantly. Physical description Trolls have big ears and long, large noses, and therefore have exceptional senses of hearing and smell. They do not like loud noises, which are often deafening to them. They are known for their prodigious strength, despite their intelligence. A Troll's skull is very thick, as they often charge at one another in battles for dominance and in mating rituals. Their skin is generally very thick as well, making it difficult to penetrate them with a dagger or sword. They are generally around twelve feet in height and can weigh up to a ton. They are dangerously violent and incredibly aggressive, and engage in unpredictable behavior. The mere sight of a Troll can be terrifying, as they resemble giant, hairy monsters with rubbery hide. They often have stringy, writhing hair that is greenish black or iron gray in color. They have dull, sunken eyes and heavy, muscular frames. Water Trolls live primarily in or near fresh water and usually make their homes in makeshift nests of rushes and mud along the banks of bogs and deep rivers. Bridges are also good places for their homes, as they provide shade even in the winter months. When a Water Troll is submerged, the only visible parts of the body are the iconic hump and the top of its head, which look like submerged rocks. Their hair often resembles grass, which adds to the illusion. They are quite agile in the water, though incredibly clumsy on land. They often hobble around like apes, balancing their immense mass on their knuckles. Their speed is not to be underestimated, however, as they retain their lightning reflexes, though they are woefully awkward. Characteristics As soon as a Troll moves into a new lake or river, it begins excavating stones and debris to keep the channels deep enough so it may move about easily. Greater depths allow safety from the sun, as Trolls are able to hold their breath for hours. They can communicate in the local tongue and are skilled at word games. Their own language is a series of grunts and similar noises that only they seem to be able to interpret, though skilled linguists can learn the language. There have been reports of Trolls carrying off people for reasons other than hunger. Some have tried to deceive people into believing they can live in accord with them. One should always remember that they are malicious opportunists, always on the prowl for their next meal. Trolls have uncontrolled aggression and will kill and destroy anything they see. Trolls are not recognized as people by House Fischbach, just like Ogres, Goblins and Knockers. As a result, these creatures can be easily taken advantage of by those with ill intentions toward the Royal Family and the country of Cartham, promising them equal rights. Trolls are actually related to Ogres distantly, though they are usually far less cunning. However, both are extremely dangerous. Combat Trolls do not fear death, and will launch themselves into combat, looking to crush, bite and kill anyone and everyone within reach. They are known to favor bladed weapons, though they rarely use them. If a Troll's limbs are severed, they will continue to move and fight. If rejoined within a day, the limbs will fuse back onto a body. Fire is particularly effective against Trolls, destroying their regenerative abilities. They will prey on all but the most powerful of creatures.Category:Trolls